Mikado Amarante
|birthday = June 23 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 210 lbs |blood type = B+ |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |profession = |position = |previous position =Not stated |division = Unaffiliated |previous division = |partner = Iyashi Naomi Shirogane Nanashi Amarante |previous partner = TBD |base of operations = |relatives = Nanashi Amarante (Grandfather) |education = Nanashi Amarante |shikai = Shinuchi |bankai = |story debut = |roleplay debut = Ties That Will Bind |japanese voice = Showtaro Morikubo |english voice = Keith Silverstein }} Mikado Amarante '(主上近藤, ''Emperor Amarante) is a who is currently working directly under the as their of . He is also the current holder of the title ''' (オリオン, Great Hunter) within the Jūsanseiza. Subsequently, he is recognized by the as among "Those With Potential" (電位脅威 (ゾーズ・ウィズ・ポテンシアル), Zōzu uizu Potenshiaru; Japanese for "Possible Risk"). Appearance Notwithstanding his relatively extraordinary causes as a and his status as a Jūsanseiza of massive positioning, Mikado's general appearance is inconceivably disappointing. Truth be told, upon their initial meeting, Gekkō Kirameki turned out to disappoint the Shinigami commenting "Really? Him?" when first looking at the spirit. Mikado bears highlights connected with a run of the mill , the most famous being white snow white hair. His hair being long, streaming and coming to down to his shoulders as it edges the sides of his face. His eyes compliment this element to the most extreme flawlessness; they are a smooth turquoise tinge that lit up colossally once his reiatsu discharges itself. His facial structure is rakish as he has a pointed button. Because of his preparation, combined with his fight understanding, Mikado's physical makeup is phenomenally conditioned. In spite of his moderately little body, he has built up his muscles' assemble and definition to flawlessness. His physique is exemplified by the way that, while not an animal by any methods, Mikado's quality is much more thought than the usual Shinigami as he pipes each ounce of inherent lifting quality into touchy punching power. He is athletic in form, rather than being expensive and cumbersome. He brandishes an entire arrangement of abs and splendidly conditioned arms and legs muscles. He is known to wear two clothing types. One is more fit for his goes among the everyday humans of the World of the Living. It has the vibe of a fashioner/punk-sort dress; being a hooded coat, white Shirt underneath, with belts wrapping around them, and pants, tore at the sew, and dim boots. His substitute clothing, the one he typically traipses around in when he is in the , is a minor departure from the Shinigami's Shihakushō, comprising of a worn out, darkly hooded shroud that flares out into battered finishes. File:640px-Mikadosan.png|Mikado as a Shinigami File:Mikado_Shinigami_Garb.png|Mikado in Shinigami Garb File: Mikado Gigai.png|Mikado in Gigai Personality Ties That Will Bind Mikado is a simple man of refined character. Charismatic, reverent and down to earth, Mikado inclines to relish by those he comes into contact with, he is of an affable nature and verbalizes with a calm and blithesome manner to both elders and those within his age range. Due to the values placed on him both by his parents and grandfather, Mikado shows a caliber of reverence and the facility to engender and maintain boundaries between himself and acquaintances. Mikado shows an unusual level of insight into other's motivations; as optically discerned when he deduced the reason behind Nanashi's opting to withhold information regarding the death of his parents. He postulated that Nanashi was endeavoring to forfend him, both from himself and the entity that slew him so that the fires of rage would not consume him. Ties That Will Bind Mikado is not one for training in any serious fashion, only doing so for the natural benefits to both mind and body such strenuous activity produces. As pointed out by his grandfather, Mikado is certainly not above sleeping in most mornings. On another light note, Mikado has what seems to be a good sense of humor around his friends, not being frightened of a little self-deprecation as he teased to Naomi about the aforementioned slumbering habits. Such humor can sometimes manifest as a biting insult towards an enemy has he claimed Vengeance looked like something out of a film. He has great confidence in his adeptness as a warrior, if not borderline arrogance, not caring at all about his adversary's history in battle. Almost as though Mikado's mere presence invalidated any prior enemy to himself.Ties That Will Bind Mikado views life as sacred and it's fragility as something that proves it needs to be protected, preferring not to take one unless absolutely necessary. He can, for the most part, keep a cool head in confrontational situations unless he were to witness an abominable act done to someone "innocent". Especially so if a child is involved, this was shown through, in a rare fit of rage, Mikado utilized a to char a departed soul's body completely upon learning the man was a murderer and a child rapist. He can be highly emotional when children are involved, something Naomi seemed to be quite vigilant of during their expedition; as she sought to comfort him after reprimanding him for his brash actions; though he snapped back at her afore calming down and apologizing. An important trait to note about Mikado is his flippant attitude towards Gods; during a conversation with his Grandfather about the divine beings, he noted that deities where no different than the people they hovered above. Equally as brash, careless and petty, it didn't matter how many lives were destroyed as a result of their petty squabbles. He goes as far as to note the only reason he doesn't air his grievances is for the sake of his Grandfather's perceived piety. History Synopsis :Main Article --Bleach: Extinction Part 1 :Main Article --Bleach: Sunrise Sins of the Past arc :Ties That Will Bind Equipment Abilities Natural Abilities Hakuda Hakkenda Integrated Abilities Reihyō Shinuchi Taiyō Kōtei (太陽皇帝, Solar Emperor lit. Emperor of the Sun) File: MIkado 39 snewBankai.png|Mikado solidifying the flames around his person File: Mikado attacking in Bankai.png|Mikado attacking with the flames File: Mikado Bankai Speed.png|Shinuchi provides such a powerful boon that it enhances his speed to the point where he can cross the entire in mere moments. Hollowfication File:Mikado Hollowfication.png|Mikado's Hollowfication Other Skills Relationships Behind the scenes Gallery File: Shagetsu sealed.png|Shataiyō File: Shataiyo Released.png|The flames erupting from the blade itself File: Mikado Shikai converted.png|The flames providing a covering for Mikado Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Visored Category:Sōzōshin Category:Master Swordsmen